Fenella and Griselda: a tale of friendship and bullying
by FenellaGriselda story's
Summary: When three new girls in Griselda and fenella's class arrive, they have a weird affect on Griselda. Will fenny and griselda pull through? And will fenella stick up for her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**F&G**

" we have some the new girls today! Iris, evon and ruby." miss Hardbroom said, pushing three girls forward. Fenella and Griselda glanced at each other. Iris had piercing blue eyes, and a snub nose, with ruler straight brown hair. Evon had chilling grey eyes, and short redish hair. Ruby was covered in freckles and had curly blonde hair and green eyes. Fenella nudged grizzy.

" a right group, aren't they?" fenny whispered. Miss Hardbroom glared at the best friends.

" you will take your places next to Griselda, evon. And the next one iris and so on."

" oh great!" Griselda hissed. Evon sat down promptly and glared at Griselda. Iris whispered something to her and they giggled.

" she's got a nose bigger than a basket ball!" iris had whispered to evon, and ruby had laughed and added.

" and look at her hair! Looks like its just been set alight." ruby hissed. Griselda heard nothing, as she as intently scribbling down a potion, but fenella heard and was loved her friend dearly, and couldn't bear anyone saying wrong about her.

" shut your face!" fenny snapped. Griselda looked up, confused.

" not you, grizzy, them!" fenella glared at the trio.

" be quiet fenella feverfew!" miss Hardbroom barked. Griselda kept her head down, while the three girls jeered at her. Ruby, evon and iris had taken an intense disliking, and had relized fenellas soft spot for her and attacked. Fenella had cursed under her breath and was so angry that her face had turned a bright red and her eyes were popping out in frustration. At the end of the lesson she turned to face them.

" what's your problem?" she said, holding her best friends arm. Griselda squeezed her friends arm.

" she's stupid. We pick on people who we think are stupid." ruby snarled.

" why don't you pick on each other then?" fenny shouted and marched out the room, Griselda not far behind her.

" oh grizzy, I'm sorry for losing my temper, but your my best friend and I can't bear them to treat you like that." fenny said.

" fenny. Calm down. Your the best friend in the whole world, just don't let them aggravate you. They are not worth it." Griselda said, pulling fenella into a tight hug.

" besides, we've got some revenge to think about!" griz grinned, pulling fenny towards the library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 F&G**

Griselda beckoned her friend over.

" what about this one!" she giggled, pointing to a truth potion.

" perfect! We can do it in class!" fenny smirked. Suddenly the door creaked open. In came Mildred and her gang.

" phew! We thought you were h.b!" gris gasped. Mildred was panting.I

U" we had to keep hiding! Have you seen the three new girls! They nearly made us tell where the DOBS were. Goodness knows how they found out!" maud exclaimed. Griselda glanceat fenella." trust us, we know. There awful! We were just thinking of revenge!" Griselda said, flicking through some books.

" good heavens! What's up?" Mildred asked worriedly.

" the wicked three have taken an intense dislike to grizzy, and have been teasing and itormenting her no end." fenny admitted. Ruby sighed.

" don't worry about it griz!" maud said.

I" I don't know what was wrong with me. Inside the classroom I was all shy and worried

with fenny I was back to my old self. I just don't get it." Griselda explained. Out of nowhere, the door was pushed open and in strutted the threesome. Ruby the terrible muttered some words under her breath, which no one heard. Griselda looked down and flushed. Fenella saw that defeated look and glared at the trio.

" who told you where the DOBS was?" fenny shouted.

" Ethel, the good little girl." evon said slyly. Iris stepped forward.

" and I believe it is run by fenella and our good friend the wimpy Griselda." iris said. Griselda blushed and bit her lip, not saying a word. Fenny nudged her pointedly. Griselda coughed. Mildred stepped forward.

"look here, you have no right at all to be here." Mildred said. Iris smirked. Griselda swallowed, seeing iris advance on her.

" so... Grizzy. I think I should take over here. Your a rubbish leader and I think it would save everyone if we ran this club now." iris said. Griselda said nothing and hung her head. Fenella muttered a confidence spell. Griselda stood tall.

" now listen you old cow! Don't you tell me whats right and what's not! You don't rule me! Now get out of out hideout. I said RIGHT NOW!" Griselda screeched. Fenella smiled. Now that's the best friend She knew and loved So much.

But to her horror the confidence spell wore off, and Griselda went back to her nervous self.

" who told you to speak?" Iris snapped, and shoved Griselda into a pile of books. The books fell on grizzys head, and she groaned in pain. Tears glistened in her eyes. Fenella saw griselda's pain and anger took over her.

expeliamas, matartous, acurtartous elartous!" fenella shouted, and quick as a wink, the girls were gone. Fenny ran to Griselda, who's tears were streaming down her defeated face. She wiped them off quickly. A massive lump had formed on her head. Fenella picked her up and hugged her tightly.

" woah! " Enid sighed.

" what a mean bunch of phoneys!" maud exclaimed. Jadu and ruby were speechless.

" we hope your okay grizzy, but we have to go to potion class." Mildred said, and gave her friend a quick hug. The five girls disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 F&G**

" no! Absolutly not!" grizzy huffed.

" miss hardbroom will be livid if we don't turn up to flying lesson!" fenella protested.

' I don't want to see those girls again. I'll freeze up and become all weird!" griselda whispered.

" oh. Well, come on. This time I'll make sure it doesn't happen. Somehow." fenny promised. Griselda trusted her friend. She hid behind her as the girls walked up.

" where's grizzy?" evon asked. Fenny shrugged.

Flying lesson started. The young witches flew on their broomstick. The three girls sought out fenny and griz in the sky. Evon whispered to her friends and suggested an evil plan. They flew behind the secretly. Ruby, coming closer, gave Griselda a sharp push from behind. To both the girls horror, Griselda fell. She managed to clasp her broomstick, but was hanging from it like a monkey.

" help!" she shouted.

" we'll help you!" the deadly trio said slyly. They began to unpick her fingers from the broomstick.

" fenny!' Griselda sobbed. Fenella recovered from her state of shock, and kicked ruby, evon and iris away from her best friend. She wobbled precariously as she grabbed Griselda and hauled her onto fenny's broomstick. Griselda buried her head in fenella's shoulder and her hands wrapped around her waist. Fenella guided them back down to earth.

" oh grizzy! What am I going to do?" fenny asked, stroking grizzys hair. She was sobbing into fenella's jumper.

" that was spiteful and horrible! That could have killed poor grizzy!" fenella screamed at the three girls. They cackled.

" whatever!" ruby smirked. Fenella put her head in her heads. The whole day went by fine, and the three girls didn't go near the best friends.

" what's going on. I haven't seem them for ages!" gris said to fenny.

" probably planning world domination!"

" no change there then!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 F&G**

Fenny and Gris were chatting and laughing, as they made their way to the DOBS. They opened the trapdoor and were surprised to hear the alarm ringing.

" strange. I'm sure we turned it off when we left yesterday!" Gris exclaimed.

" unless Mildred and her lot are there." fenny added. Gris started flicking through books on the shelves.

" hang on, it can't be them. They are still in class! We got let off early, so they can't be here!" Gris said. They shared a worried yet angry look.

" Ethel? Or those three?" fenny pondered. They stomped down the stairs to the club room. No one was there. Fenny and Gris glanced at each other.

" no one. But... I'm sure..." Griselda tailed off. She shivered and looked around.

" what?" fenella asked.

" I heard something." Griselda said softly. She shook her head.

" come on. Remember our project for next week?" fenny said, grabbing a book and blowing off some dust. Gris nodded. They searched for a while through some old books. Suddenly fenny jumped.

" I feel as if someone's watching me!' she exclaimed. The two looked around.

" something's going on!" Griselda said slowly. Fenny looked at her and they nodded.

" Horus, cartons, showus, invisibiloss!" they chanted together. A squeak came from behind the sofa. Ruby, evon and iris got up guiltily, flushing. They quickly recovered and yet again, evon started mumbling under her breath.

" don't try it!" Griselda scowled.

" we told you that you three werent allowed in here. You need to... Um... Take a test to get into this club." fenny said, biting her lip.

" oh yes. What kind of TEST?" iris said, snorting. Gris growled.

" get out." she snarled. They laughed. Fenny glared at the three girls and pushed them out the door. Fenella slammed the door.

" good riddance!" Gris said. Fenny picked up the book the trio were reading. Her eyes widened.

" it's the blackwood family tree!" fenny gaped. Gris snatched the book.

" so it is! What were they doing with that? And why is it in the library?" Griselda said, flicking the pages.

" look at your earliest relative! Moons jade! That's the most evil witch in living witch world!" fenny said,pointing to moon jade on the family tree.

" and look at her daughters daughter!" Griselda said, sinking into a nearby armchair. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

" oh My- she said. Fenella gasped.

" ruby jade, evon jade and iris jade! They are part of your family!"

" I remember now. My mother told me. When I was very little, they came over to visit. There was a magic competition, and I won against them. Apparently ever Since, they have been seeking their revenge. " Griselda finished. Fenny looked shocked.

" your not put off that I am distantly related to the jades?" Griselda asked fenella.

" oh Gris. Of course not. You are my best friend. And nothing will change that!" fenny said, squeezing her friend tight.

" now all we have to do is get them back."


End file.
